Keeper's heir
by NellasofDoriath
Summary: Jack finally comes home when the brethren are called to shipwreck cove, what if Captain Teageu hadn't reacted so coldly to the return of his only and much-beloved son? movie-verse, no Sparrabeth
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: I do not own anything Disney-related, the only thing I own are the actions which are not seen in the movies.**

Jack Sparrow, Captain of the black pearl was nervous. They were now a mere day away from shipwreck cove. It had been fifteen years, fifteen years since jack had set foot into his home. Fifteen years since the last time he had seen his father and keeper of the code, Captain Edward Teague. When he was twenty-one years of age, he had disappeared, breaking with the man who conceived him. His father had wanted Jack to stay six months each year in shipwreck cove, being the heir of the keeper of the code. Edward said he wanted Jack to learn how to handle the responsibilities and duties, coming with the title. Jack had been scared, scared to lose his freedom. With nothing but his leather hat, a special bead, showing his status as heir and the ring his father gave him when he came of age (sixteen), he left.

He put on a carefree mask for the crew and left his cabin. No one here on board knew of his ancestry and that was exactly how he liked it, there had been some however, through the years who had wondered why he was so strict about following the code, but none had ever thought that it was because of his personal bond with the old book.

Now though, he had more urgent business to look into. They soon would be at a very difficult piece of the route and it was his duty to make sure he was the one to steer his beloved ship. There was of course a chance Barbossa would get them through safely, but he didn't want to find out.

He walked up to the helm, in drunken, waggling steps. He hated pretending to be drunk, but it was to keep him alive, so… "Augh, Hector, would you mind me taking over?"

He received a glare, "And why would I do that? We're coming across a dangerous part, or so I have heard. Jack glared back, "because, Hector, I learnt to sail on these waters, I have done this a hundred times, but you nor know what exactly to expect, nor are therefore capable of sailing these waters. I know where every rock beneath the surface is. This place is not for nothing called "shipwreck", Barbossa."

"Well then, by all means, Jack she is all yours." The older man said, before hissing in the younger man's ear, "but if you make one scratch, I will kill you as soon as everything is taken care of, right before the brethren, I am sure they will be more than happy with your death."

While keeping his expression calm, jack chuckled mentally, one did not kill the code keepers son before said man's eyes, even if that son had fallen in disgrace by his father, he stayed a Teague. The tattoo on the back of his neck could not be erased, it marked him forever as the heir and son of the Keeper. He had kept it hidden all those years by his dreadlocks, however, a few weeks ago, in the locker, he had started the slow process of untangling them and replacing them with braids. [A/N: Yes, I know that the kind of dreads our beloved Jackie has cannot simply be untangled, but let's pretend otherwise for the sake of the storyline, will we?] When he had come to the one containing his heir bead, he had stared at it for a while, before putting it into a braid. He had cut his ring out of his hat and started wearing it again, knowing his father would be hurt if he did not do so. He was however very careful of never letting it be in full sight, although he doubted any of the people on his ship would recognize it as the Heir's Ring.

 **Please don't be so hard on me, it's my first published fanfic!**


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer, I don't own anything but the storylines that are not seen in the movies**

 **thank you for the revieuws**

Chapter two, Teague's POV

Finally, after all those years, I would see Jonathan again. Of course I was a little mad at him for running of like that, but he stayed my son, goddamnit. I knew the brethren would come together and with Jonathan or Jack as he liked to call himself being one of them, he would finally come home. I kind of understood him, I shouldn't have forced it upon him like that, I knew how much he loved his freedom and I was very proud of him. I had heard the stories and how he was very strict to his crew, to let them honour the code. I had spies looking out for news about him and I had mourned when I heard about the incident with the kraken, but just a week ago, I had heard stories about him being very alive and on his way to Shipwreck Cove.

I quietly observed the gathering of the brethren and waited till Jonathan would show up. Of course, since no one knew about him being my son, I would have to be a little cold towards him, besides, he _did_ ran off.

Jack/Jonathan's POV

As I sailed to the port, I grew more and more nervous. I also tried to stand more upright and be sober. The latter was for two reasons; the first being, me having to be sober to deal with all those other cursed Pirate lords, and make a plan as well as convincing them not to kill each other. The second was the fact that I didn't want to be drunk, meeting my father for the first time in 15 years. As we arrived, I tried lingering aboard but that bloody Barbossa pulled me with him, taking us to the court. After we arrived, only Sao Feng wasn't there yet. We put our swords in the globe and walked to one of the ends of the table, the one looking at the balcony of my father's quarters, where I once had a room as well. I wondered if it was still there and if so, who inhabited it now, I knew I didn't have any siblings, otherwise I would've heard it from one of the men I knew who sailed between shipwreck and Tortuga all the time. They were close family-friends.

The meeting

Captain Teague's POV

I am glad Jackie still respects the code. After he had seen his mother, I just wanted to ask him to take our dialogue to my study, when the lord of the pacific and ex first-mate of Jonathan came up to us and introduced himself, "Captain Hector Barbossa, Keeper, it's an honour to finally meet you. I made him go away with a cold: "I prefer not to have dealings with mutineers and code-breakers, Barbossa. The code is the law." Meanwhile, The rest of the crew had joined us, so I turned to my son, "Come with me, boy, we have much to discuss", I asked him. "Of course, Captain", he responded, using the same tone as all these years ago, when he had to address me where someone could hear us. We went upstairs to the study. I offered him a seat, which he gladly took. I saw that he dropped his drunken but controlled behaviour immediately, using decent language. It was something I had learned him years ago, pretend to be less capable and smart and people won't see you as a threat and thus wont expect you to be a difficult opponent. After a pause, I said," You did a good job out there, son," I knew he would understand what I meant. Both his years alone, till very recently staying alive and preventing the pirate lords of killing each other or disrespecting the code by giving me a warning. He gave me a smile, "thanks father, I am sorry for running away all those years ago",  
"I wanted to talk about that with you as wat with you as well, I am growing old Jack and while I understand why you did it, I need you by my side as my heir for at least one month a year." I took a deep breath, I knew my following words would shock him, especially now, but I, not knowing how long I had yet to live, had no choice. "I want to claim you publically as my sole son and heir." I watched his eyes widen In shock, trying to find words. "Will you become Jonathan Edward Teague-Sparrow officially?" Jonathan nodded, "Of course I will, father", he smiled and his eyes met mine. We sat there for a few seconds, just staring, until I broke the silence by asking; "I see you managed to untangle your dreadlocks," (AN: yes I know in the movie he has his dreadlocks and I know you can't just untangle dreadlocks, but it was necessary for the story, so shut up ;p ) "Yeah, I figured you wouldn't be so pleased with them, thinking it wasn't appropriate by tradition", "Quite right you are, Jackie." I stood up and walked to the window, "Well, it's a good thing, since people wouldn't be able to see your tattoo through your dreadlocks, which is, if I am not mistaken, the reason you did it?" He smiled sheepishly, "well, it was the best way to disguise my bead and tattoo. One question though, why do they have to be able to see it?" I pulled up one eyebrow," There are a lot of people who want to kill you, lad. They would not want my rage placed upon them, also, if you were death, they would have to elect one of their own and they all know what a disaster that would be. Also, it's actually a relief for them I think, they won't see you in the ocean in some years anymore?"

He gave me an apprehensive nod, "Well, how are we going to tell them?" I gave him a grin before responding." Well, after I do your hair, questions will be asked, we'll just answer them truthfully."

"Of course"

Jack/Jonathan POV

After my father was done with me, I could barely recognise myself; my hair had been brushed and pulled back in a braid, except for one braid, containing my bead. Heck, my father had even shaved me. Why is it that the Keeper himself can look however he wants, but that the heir must always look neat and tidy?

My father smiled at me, "Now, why don't you go join your men, I've heard there is rum." I chuckled, it was true that rum was my favourite liquid for drinking, though not in such quantities as everybody thought. "Thank you, dad, I am curious to see their reaction though." On hearing that, my father stood up, "Well, by second thought, maybe it's better if I come with you, I wouldn't want to miss Barbossa's face and that way, I'm there if trouble arises."

I walked to my friends and to that _filthy mutineer_ , my once first-mate, Hector Barbossa. My father walked a few meters behind me, as to not immediately spoiling the fun with him being noticed. Arriving to the place where Will and Lizzie stood, I addressed them, ignoring Barbossa, "May I express my congratulations, your Highness?" She frowned, turning her face fully towards me, she asked confused, "And who might you be? Do I know you, you do look a bit familiar, although who you remind me of, I cannot say, Captain Teague perhaps, are you related to him?" Obviously, she didn't recognize me, so neat, nor my sober speech. Perhaps, I overdid those formalities a bit much, because William, not at all impressed with my nice words looked disgusted, "You're not a unique, are you?" I grinned, thinking of that day, years ago. Then, I responded with my typical "Jack Sparrow-voice", using the pirate slang, "Hey, tha me line!" Ha, got him there, with wide eyes and a shocked face as the realisation dawned upon him, he stammered, "J-Jack?"

Looking from her fiancé to me and back again, Elizabeth's mouth fell open, wide enough to let a sea turtle in. "What happened to you, why couldn't we recognize you or your voice?" began a baffled Lizzie. Just as I was about to answer, the high and mighty Keeper himself joined us and rudely interrupted our conversation. "King Elizabeth, I believe you have, although knowing him for a while now, never received a proper introduction of my son?" Great, now the width of both their mouths could have let a whole ship in.  
"Y-your son?" This time, it was Lizzie's time to stutter. Dad pulled up one eyebrow, "Why yes, may I present to you my only son and heir, Jonathan "Jack" Edward Teague-Sparrow. And" he added, after raising his voice to make sure everyone could hear, " only captain of 'The Black Pearl'." Barbossa, only hearing the last part, yelled, infuriated through the silence that followed this statement, "Who lays claim on MY ship?!"

 **Sorry, kinda ended in a cliffy there, but I have a LOT of homework and have only one more hour to finish it, I think I will manage though :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DON'T own Potc**

Icily, I looked him hard in the eyes, before responding just as coldly, "I do."

He snickered, "And who, if I may 'inquire' are you exactly?"  
I narrowed my eyes, "Your Captain, Captain Jack Sparrow." I heard dad coughing, " also known as Jonathan Edward Teague, heir to the Keeper of the Code end the Cove, Captain Edward Teague?" I saw the colour drain from his face, for it was very well known that Keepers and especially this one were very protective of their families. All fell silent with this new reveal, they could never, not in their wildest dreams have thought that _Jack Sparrow,_ the wild drunken Captain of the Black pearl could have been this dignified young man, member of the commonly known and respected, even somewhat feared, Teague family and destined to one day lead the Cove and give advice. As everyone was busy trying to catch a globe, dad and I grew rather annoyed, that is until some fine fellows broke the awkward silence by trying to ask some questions, which came out of their mouths like, "How?" Why?" etcetera etcetera … Dad and I looked each other in the eyes and, grinning after seeing the other's same thought, bellowed synchronic, "Sea turtles, Mate!" Those creatures really were the answer to any question.

Then, dad spoke up, sounding waaay more sIrius, "Now, Hector Barbossa, I strip you from your titles and banish you from the cove and any other prate town under my command. You have been found guilty of not only blatantly ignoring the law multiple times, but also from trying to murder the Heir. See yourself removed as soon as may be, please. You have leave to stay here until we have time after this war to drop you of somrwhere.

 **Okay, sorry that's such a short chappie, but it's late (or early). Also, sorry for not posting for a goddamn week, although I had a lot of work, I had time, so I have no excuse except being without inspiration, soooooo sorrrrrry, my preciousssessss! I love you all, thanks for your lovely reviews, they really meant a lot.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Disclaimer: Alas, the great tale named "Pirates of the Caribbean" does not belong to me, it all belongs to Disney! The only thing that I hold a claim over is the events in this telling which are not seen in the 'films'.**

Barbossa's eyes grew wide, "Why Jackie, why? And here I thought we were friends, the best of them even!" Glaring at him, I stated, "That's Captain Jonathan Teague or Sparrow to you, _First mate_ Barbossa." Oef, luckily, I had managed to restrain the sneer from my voice and to keep calm. His face went white like a new, white sail. The strong, bold Hector disappeared, leaving a scared, pathetic man in his place. After a while, he managed to regain colour and to lose his terrified expression. Putting on a façade of joviality, he clapped me on the back and said, "Well, of course she is yours, mate, I would never betray a friend! Hahahaa ha aaa…." Me and my father pulled up one eyebrow at the same time and crossed our arms. This, as he saw that no one supported him anymore (not that anyone in their right mind would oppose the Keeper), was enough to let his shoulders slump back, before falling to his knees. "Please, I only ever meant to do good, please, I'll do anything you want, if you but let me hold my titles!" Turning to me, he said in a begging voice, "Have I not always been a good friend and comrade to you, Captain Teague-Sparrow, before I fell part to madness? I don't understand how I could ever have done those terrible things. I was inhabited by the devil! I couldn't do anything, but you freed me, with your harsh but just words!" I rolled my eyes. My father spoke up, rolling his eyes as well, "Barbossa, maybe, if this took place a few centuries ago, I would have believed you, but you are neither a man to believe in such things, nor were you ever truly loyal to me, so please, stop this nonsense and at the very least, spare yourself shame and stand up like a man, before removing yourself from this place. You lost the little respect anyone here had for you by crawling over the floor like a baby." Suddenly, I saw that in his despair he reached for one of his daggers and that he readied himself to attack either my father or me while my father talked. As Hector rose and lunged forward to my father, I yelled, "Dad, watch out!" I threw myself between them.

Barbossa POV

Hah, while not deadly it soon would be, soon, there would be a Teague less on this earth! He had not seen which one he had hit with his dagger, but it didn't matter, either way, the Cove would fall to chaos. He knew that now, instead of banishment, he would get an execution, but they would first look out for whatever Teague he had hit. Jack, the bastard, had he not always supported him, before taking what was his? He let out a crazy laugh, the witch-like kind.

 **My most sincere apologies for my late update, especially to** **TheRealTayler13** **, whom I had promised to update yesterday evening or afternoon, however, when I was writing this chapter, my laptop suddenly had to update, for an hour and ½, can you believe it? It really is true, so when he was finally ready, it was already 10.30 p.m. and then I had no internet connection anymore because I'm a boarding student. I have a question, what age do you guys think I am? Also, thank you soooooo very much for those favourites and follows! 3 ;) :p**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

 **Alright, I know it's been a while (understatement of the century) and I am so very sorry for abandoning this story and you, especially since I promised certain readers to update quickly. Now, I know that there really isn't a good excuse, but I've been having lots of work, I've been sick again, didn't have access to my laptop and I've been busy working on a book for my sister, plus once again, schoolwork, I study visual arts and architecture (10 of the 36 hours) but I also have a lot of theory, like maths ( of the 36 hours), so I have like always drawings to turn in and tests and stuff and with me possessing** **close** **to** **NO self-discipline, It is a disaster. But really, I know that all of those things are no excuse. Still, my most sincere apologies.**

 **disclamer: I do NOT own PotC (sadly)**

 **Jonathan POV**

"Nooooooo, father!" The dagger had found it's victim, and, although not being as deadly as it was meant to, with Jack pushing him to the side, Captain Teague still was gravely, having a deep wound in his shoulder, which quickly made him lose lots of blood.

"Frank, quickly, come here, William, Gibbs, help me carry him to his chambers!" Frank was the Cove's best physician. I had known him as a little boy, if anyone could save my dad, it was him.

A few minutes later, I sat at my dad's bedside, holding his hand while he received treating. "Please, father, stay here, I am not ready to become the Keeper!" A small smile tugged at the sides of his mouth, "Now, now, Jackie, stop acting so out of character, it's very unbecoming for a member of the Teague-clan."

A smile broke unto my face, "You're alive! I thought it was already too late!" Frank snorted, "Yeah sure, you're speaking to the man who has survived more than fifty assassination attempts, although, he should rest now, it's a deep wound." My father locked eyes with me, "Jack, you should go out there and calm them down, let them know that we're both still alive, but that for now, you'll be taking over from me because of health reasons."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

 **Disclaimer: As I am not a millionaire, thus, I do not possess the rights to PotC**

"What, but dad, I'm not prepared for that!" He snorted, "No you aren't, which is exactly the reason that you should have agreed to my proposal years ago." Ouch, that hurt. Then, in a more serious tone,"But Jack, I know you'll be fine, after all, aren't you always, _Captain_? You have to be strong, Jackie, not only for yourself but for the entire cove, even if some of them don't realise how much they rely on their Keeper. It will be hard, I won't lie to you about that, they will be even more unbearable than normally about their silly little problems, especially now that there is a war coming up. They'll try to break you, test your limits, trying to control you in doing what they want. I know that you have a strong mind, son, as do they. That won't stop them though, no, they'll only try harder to step over your boundaries. Now's not the time to be fooling around anymore Jonathan, It's time for you to grow up." The older male sighed, sadness, sorrow but also just a pinch of pride evident in his eyes. "You must go speak to them now, explain the situation to the lords, gather everyone." "But father, I don't wanna go. I am NOT suited for this, you and I, we've always known this." "That is not true at all, I never told you, but I've always thought you'd make a fine Keeper one day." They smiled at each other, something that was quite rare between them, neither of them was very good at expressing his emotions. Jack nodded, raising himself to his feet before taking long strides to the door. Just when he was about to open the door, the old Captain called out to him again.

 **A/N: A soufflé for anyone who got that Doctor Who reference. ( and the one in the question itself, and no, not the ONE question, although it is hidden in plain sight as well, being mad doesn't hurt you know (except for the one who's name is the question that must never be answered), EXTERMINATE me before I go on blabbering! ;) )**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven**

 **Hiiiii, I do Not own PotC, otherwise, I would be rich and not in secondary school anymore, now would I? Oh, what a delightfully stress-free world that would be. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chappie** **J** **.**

"One more thing, you're not going to like this, but you'll have to appoint a new lord of the Caribbean. It's highly unlikely that I will ever recover enough to safely take the position again, that is full time at least." Jack stopped dead in his tracks upon those words, turning white as one of the codex' pages. Swiftly, he turned around, facing his father. "Please, no, don't mean what I think you are." Almost begging, he continued, "don't do this to me." Captain Teague offered his son a weak smile, "I know it's not easy for you, that this is not what you want, but… I'm afraid that is my meaning, yes. I mean that I want you to, no _need_ you to be the full-time Keeper. I'm sorry Jack, I really am, I too hated giving up my freedom."

"I know father, I understand." He sighed, "Showtime." AS soon as he stepped outside, he was overtaken by all the noise the mass of people was making. He rolled his eyes, he knew just the way to get their attention. Eying a loose bit of stone on the ceiling, he took out his gun and aimed. The loud bang of the bullet, combined with some of the getting bits of stone in their hair, silenced them almost immediately. He put on his careless mask again, "Now, my loves, you probably will be glad to hear that the old man is recovering just fine. Or maybe you aren't, not really my business, is it? That foul dog of a Barbossa will be left on an island after we've handled more important stuff. Now, ye lads, since my dearest father is out and all, I'll be Keeper. Rum for y'all!" There was a lot of cheering and Jack gave them his famous toothy grin.

 **A/N: Sorry that this chappie took soooo long, I didn't really know how to write it. Also, my apologies if Jack is a bit OOC but that's kinda one of this story's headcannon's, It was all a mask to protect himself and stuff. Also, this might be the last chapter as I've got the feeling that otherwise, it would become too stretched, like butter spread over too much bread. (raise yer hands if you got the reference. Come to the dark side, we have cookies ;) :p )**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Soooooooooo sorry that it's been such a long time! Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy this chappie :). To the people that favourited/started following this story, thank you very much! Your support means the world to me :).**

After they all went back to drinking rum, Jack scanned the room for the new King and her soon-to-be "Queen'.Standing on the balcony, it took him only a few minutes to locate them. They ware standing in a corner, as far away from the drunken fighting as possible. The topic of their conversation was obvious from the way they glanced at him every few seconds. JAck quickly descended the stairs leanding to the mass of yelling pirates. Staying close to the wall, he was able to saafely sneak up on them without being noticd by his former crew-mates. He knew he'd have to face them eventually, but first he had to explain some things to his friends.  
"Ah, your highness!"  
She swiftly turned around, clearly startled, "Jack!" Then, she slapped me.  
I locked eyes with Will, rolling them. He pulled up an eyebrow, "You deserved it this time."  
A brief smile shot over my face, "You're right, I should've told you and the crew, no matter the things that happened between us."  
"At least you know it." said Lizzie, with a faint smile on her lips, "You still owe us some explanations though."

He gave her a rueful smile, "I know and if you'll follow me to a more private setting, I will answer all your questions. I should have done so long ago but I hope you'll understand why I hid my own importance." Will snaked an arm around Lizzie's shoulders, Jack assumed that everything was fine again between those two. The couple gave him a slight, understanding nod before Will asked where they could possibly go. "Well, I was thinking about going to the chambers I share with my father, apart from him, only the physician will be there and he is as trustworthy as possibly for someone living among pirates. I mean, yes some of our colleagues áre trustworthy but the two of you know what a hard life it is. Sometimes you have no other option than betraying friends or lying to them." Elizabeth put her hand on Jonathan's shoulder, "I know, Jack, better than anyone."

 **Yes, yes, very short chappie but I'm afraid to write the next scenes. I've got them in my head but I don't want to ruin it now. I'm not relly good at explanatory bits and stuff... Sorry! love y'all, thank you so much for your support 3**


End file.
